


Give In To Me

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can fight it, but he knows he'll give in. Written for the twd_kinkmeme at Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

“Say it…”

Oh God, oh God…Even in his haze, he can see the stern look on Merle’s face. It’s agonizing, it’s perfect, and he didn’t want it to ever stop, God…He feels like he’s drowning and his skin’s burning, every inch of him, from the inside out.

“You hear me?”

He can hear him, he can feel every _inch_ spearing him open, the sweet buzz of muted pain, that familiar heaviness buried to the hilt deep inside and he opens his mouth to say so, and all that comes out is a broken moan.

“You say it or else, boy.”

He wants to do it but some small bit of pride that he was won’t let him. He knows what he has to do, he knows what Merle wants to hear and even as he tries to move, tries to lift his hips, to get some movement before he loses his mind, and he knows it won’t end until he gives in.

“I know how bad ya want it.”

Please, please, he screams in his head, his cock heavy in Merle’s hand, dripping into Merle’s fingers, held in an iron tight grip, preventing him from finding any release on his own. He licks his dry lips and struggles anew to move, pinned in place between Merle’s hand and his cock and he just can’t take it, he can’t take it and he wants to beg but even then sometimes it’s not enough, sometimes Merle will act like he heard nothing and keep going until he’s nearly out of his mind with need.

“Say it, boy, say it an’ I’ll let ya come.”

He jerks in Merle’s grip and his heart beat is roaring in his ears and he struggles against his pride and his unending need and right when he thinks he might be able to hang on for one more minute, Merle begins moving his fist, an inch or so, his calloused fingers rubbing over the slick cockhead and he can’t, he just _can’t_ take it when he feels Merle stop again, and he hears the words come pouring out of him, desperate and unhinged, almost screams, begging Merle to fuck him, begging to come, just let him come, please, God, please, let him come, please, please…

“That’s a good boy.”

He can’t see, can’t hear anything, it’s just complete bliss as he comes, starbursts behind his eyes and he sobs wildly with relief, his hips bucking back and forth, fucking himself on the length of Merle’s cock inside him and he’s on the verge of passing out when he feels the scorching heat of Merle’s orgasm flood through him and he’s so relieved, so grateful that he could cry like a baby, even when he loves it, even when he’ll do it again and again, because no one makes him feel this way, not the way Merle does.


End file.
